Life's Big Cosmic Joke
by MrsDWinchester-Zen007
Summary: When Riddick became Lord Marshal, he knew that life was throwing him a curveball. He didn't know that life once again, had something more in store for him. No, I don't own anyone... Just enjoy!
1. How Do I Get Eyes Like That?

Necroguards passed by the fallen buildings of New Mecca, not realized that they were being hunted as prey.

The young woman, of only sixteen gracefully jumped to one roof to the next, silently as a cat. She waited until the time was right to strike. A cold smile appeared on her dark lips, as she landed on her feet in a crouching position, in front of the Necros, as the black hooded cloak pooled around her and she raised to her feet.

A bow and arrows appeared in her hands and she pulled the arrows back tightly.

"For my father..." She whispered, as she released the arrows, hitting the leader with enough force to go through the armor and took out a few more of the Necros along with him.

The Necros fired on the woman, but she quickly dodge the blasts. She gracefully back flipped out of the firefight, and was on her feet, her bow and arrows ready to take all of them. She took aim and let go of the arrows, not missing one.

The young woman walked over and stood in the middle of the bodies, holding her bow in her hand. There she waited.

***

The Necros pushed their way through the Lord Marshall's chamber, where the Lord Marshall was sitting at his throne.

"Sir, we found out who killed most of our men." One of the appoached the Lord Marshall. He then held up the skillful crafted bow and one of the arrows, "She killed them with this..." He told him.

"Bring her in." He answered.

Two guards dragged the woman in, her face still hidden under the hood of the cloak. The Lord Marshall walked up to the woman and pulled the cloak away from her face. It was a girl was only sixteen years old. She had dark chocolate skin and dark black hair which was pulled back into a tight cornrows, which was decorated with feathers and black ribbons.

Which surprised him the most that he was greeted with a pair of silverish blue eyes, just like his own.

Riddick just looked at the young woman through his dark goggles.

"Leave us." Riddick then ordered.

"But sir..."

"I SAID LEAVE US!" Riddick roared.

When they finally left, he looked back at the girl.

"How do I get eyes like that?"

The girl stood up and then smirked.

"You gotta kill a few people." She answered, in a husky voice, "Then get sent to a slam where they tell you, you'll never see daylight again. Then you dig up a doctor and pay him 20 menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs...."

Riddick grabbed the young woman by the throat, lifting her off her feet.

"Who are you?" He growled at the girl, who didn't appeared to be afraid of him.

A cold smirk appeared on her face.

"You don't remember me, Riddick? I'm shocked..." She told him, and then reached up and pulled out her necklace. It was the long claw that belonged to Imam.

"Ziza...."


	2. Life Lessons

Ziza watched as Riddick turned away from her. He still looked the same and handsome as ever... She knew he was deadly too. She seen with her own eyes what he could do.

"_You_ went to prison?" He asked, in disbelief. Riddick spent five years on an ice ball to keep Jack away from that life and now Ziza ended up there too? He wanted to punch something.

Ziza sighed, as she took off her cloak, revealing black tank top, black leather pants and combat boots. There was even blades strapped to her sides.

"After you left with the Nercos, life was quiet for a few years... Life was hard, but we made it by. I was even promised to marry someone who could take care of me. That was until the mercs came after us. They knew you escaped and knew our ties to you. So they came one night and took me and my mother off Helion Prime. After they were done with us, they sold us as slaves." Ziza told him, "I killed to escape from the men that owned me…. For that I went to prison. I'm not sorry either."

Riddick looked at the floor. Everything he done to save the ones he knew was for nothing!

Ziza took a step towards him, knowing what he was thinking.

"But I don't blame you, Riddick. _I_ never did. You saved us more then I could count." She told him, "But there's something you _could_ do… Help me save my mother. That's all I ask of you."

Riddick looked at the girl, that was once so young and innocent, now grown into a tough, but beautiful girl. He nodded in agreement, before turning away and heading towards the control room.

"So, who told you about the shine job?" Riddick murmured to her, sightly curious, wondering if her father would have metioned more about him then killing monsters.

Ziza fell in step with him and give him a slight smile.

"Jack told me about it. She told me everything about you." She answered quietly, "My father of course hid alot of what happened to them on that planet, but she used to sneak in my room at night, and tell me what really happened there. Then I remember she went looking for you."

She then fell quiet after that, as Riddick walked to the ship's computer.

"So, where is she?" Riddick asked her, asking about where her mother was.

"Last time I heard she was on Aquas 9." Ziza answered, standing quite close to him, well as close as Riddick would allow.

***

Dame Vakko got word that the Lord Marshal was speaking to a prisoner that killed many Nercos and brought to in his throne room. He sent the guards away, which peaked her curiosity even more.

She slipped into the room, catching the last part of the coversation.

"So, where is she?" she heard Riddick ask the young girl besides him.

"Last time I heard she was on Aquas 9."

Who was this girl? Dame Vakko wondered. Riddick seemed to treat her differently and the girl didn't seem afraid of him. It was if they knew each other quite well and were comfortable in each other presence.

Dame Vakko decided to find out.

"Who's your friend? And who's on Aquas 9?" She asked, stepping towards them. Dame Vakko placed her hand on her Lord Marshal's arm.

The only expression on Ziza's face with a raised eyebrow towards the woman who decided to intervene. Her shined eyes then met Riddick's.

Riddick stepped away from Dame Vakko, who didn't seem to bother her when he moved away from her.

"None of your business." Riddick murmured to her.

"Oh, but it is..." Dame Vakko's eyes turned to the young girl as if she was prey. She noticed the girl's eyes, just like Riddick's as they stared each other down.

A cold smile then appeared on Ziza's face, as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"No. It isn't, Nerco." She said, with a hint of hate in her voice and the attitude of not backing down.

"I'm Dame Vakko, the wife of First Commander Lord Va-"

"If you don't shut the fuck up, you wouldn't be." Riddick interrupted.

Dame Vakko stared at Riddick for the longest time. She then turned around and left.

Ziza couldn't help but snicker.

"You sure have a way with people, don't you, Riddick?"


End file.
